deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Republican Army
The IRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. Battle vs. Marine Raiders (by Urbancommando77) IRA: 10 MR: 10 A group of raiders are advancing into a destroyed british army outpost. Minewhile in the building across from the outpost, an IRA sniper fires two rounds into a soldier. One into his leg and the other through the tailbone. The soldier yells in pain "Ah!!!". The soldiers try and help him but he goes into a coma before he can be helped. The sniper fires another round into him. MR: 9 The soldiers advance into the building. The US sniper sees an IRA loading his AR-18 and fires a round into him, The rebel falls and groans before dieng. IRA: 9 The rebel sniper reloads his G3 and runs downs some stairs to find the dead rebel. He runs back up the stairs and grabs his AR-18. As he runs down the stairs the marine sniper sees him and fires a round into his leg. He groans and runs back up the stairs but the soldier follows him. The rebel fires a few rounds into him. The soldier falls and faintly says into his radio "Up here guys...the rebels are up..." Hes cut off by the rebel firing another round into him. MR: 8 Another rebel bursts from a room and ignites the room with his flamethrower. He doesn't hit any soldier though. A marine fires a whole clip of a BAR into the rebel and his oil pack. IRA: 8 The soldier charges down the hall dodging flames. A rebel pushes him down and fires four bullets from his AR-15. As he runs the soldier gets up firing his BAR. Meanwhile the sniper sees two other soldiers walk out of the building. The soldier fires at them but misses. One fires his tommy gun at him but it doesn't have the range. The two soldiers run into the outpost across the street. Meanwhile the rebel being chased finally gets shot by the BAR wielding marine as he chased him. IRA: 7 The sniper races down the metal staircase, but meets the soldier with the BAR. The soldier empties his clip at the rebel but misses all but one shots because the rebel ran up the stairs. The rebel plants a nailbomb on the staircase. As the marine runs up the stairs he trips it, sending nails, tacks and small little broken metal pieces into him. MR: 7 The sniper pulls out his AR-15 and runs down the stairs and across the street to the outpost. Meanwhile the two marines are searching the outpost when a rebel jumps out firing his hi-p but misses most shots. One of them opens fire with his tommy gun. IRA: 6 The soldiers see the sniper sneaking up with an AR-15 and open fire but the rebel leaps into a door, breaking it. The soldiers follow and fire. The other guy pulls out his carbine and fires at the rebel. The rebel keeps running though. He pulls out his hi-p and shoots the carbine wielding soldier. MR: 6 The sniper runs and jumps out of a window. Another rebel follows him and the tommy gun wielding soldier follows too. The rebel fires his hi-p into the soldier. MR: 5 The rebel runs in the back door of the building. Meanwhile a marine places a landmine and chases the sniper rebel. A rebel sees him and chases him, but the rebel trips the landmine, but was so fast it only blows shapnel into his back. IRA: 5 The marine keeps following the sniper, looking for him. The marine pulls out his M1911 and shoots his leg. Meanwhile three rebels at the outpost charge across but one trips a landmine. IRA: 2 The sniper sees his captian but he has a combat knife in him. The soldier following him sees him and shoots the captian. IRA: 1 The other four soldiers run down the staircase wielding combat knives or an M1911. He bursts into a room and places another nailbomb. The soldiers burst into the room but trigger the nailbomb. MR: 2 The rebel bursts from the table he was ducking under with his KA-bar and impales a soldier in the leg. The soldier groans and stabs the rebel in the arm. The rebel shouts and thrusts his knife in the soldier neck twice. MR: 1 The last marine pushes the rebel into a chair. He pulls out a combat knife and cuts the rebel in the arm. The rebel slashes the soldier in the arm and pushes him out the window. MR: 0 The rebel roars "Ireland!" in victory and walks off. Winner: IRA Expert's Opinion The raiders may have been trained but the IRA had more advanced and powerful weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viet Cong (by Omnicube1) IRA Viet Cong Five IRA members are in Vietnam and are demanding a captured Viet Cong operative to them the location of his leader. He refuses and the IRA members torture him with jumper cables. Suddenly, a bullet rips through the jaw of one the IRA operatives. One IRA sniper raises his M1 Garand M1C and targets a Viet Cong marksman wielding a Dragunov SVD. The snipers fire at each other but miss. The IRA squad hear screams and come under heavy fire from the Viet Cong. The IRA team leader raises his Browning Hi-Power and finishes off the Viet Cong captive. One IRA member fires his AR-18, killing a Vietnamese assailant. But one of his comrades raises his Uzi and kills off the Irishman wielding the rifle. An IRA operative shoots his Thompson M1921 and wounds the Viet Cong squad leader. While downed, he raises his Stechkin APS, switches it to full-auto, and releases a torrent of bullets at his assailant. The two remaining Irishmen fall back into the jungle. The Vietnamese leader yells for his men to fan out and search for them. They pair up and creep through the jungle. Two standard Viet-Cong grunts hear a click. They look-up and see that an IRA member above them has lit the rag to his Molotov Cocktail. He smirks and hurls the incendiary device at them. The two grunts are set ablaze. The Viet Cong leader aims his AKM rifle and kills the Irishman wielding the Molotov. Suddenly, two rounds hit the chest of the leader. He falls to the ground and bleeds out. He draws his Stechkin APS and demands in Vietnamese for his assailant to come out. Another bullet flies and lands itself into the forehead of the squad leader. The remaining Viet Cong sniper waits for his target. He immediately sees his enemy and fires the last round in his Dragunov. The round hits the IRA sniper in the right chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The Viet Cong operative walks up to him and smiles at him. He pulls the pin of his F1 Grenade and shoves the grenade down the bullet wound of the IRA member. The Vietnamese sniper walks away and smirks when he hears the sound of the grenade detonating. WINNER: VIET CONG Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Viet Cong won due to having more reliable weaponry and using their skills to ambush the IRA and defeat them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Viet Cong (by Jar teh marksman) IRA: Viet Cong: The battle starts as 4 IRA members are inside a warehouse, checking their weapons. One IRA member is standing on the rooftop, keeping a watchout. 5 Viet Cong members approach from behind the warehouse. Suddenly, one notices the IRA member standing on the top. They split up, as 4 go to raid the warehouse, and one goes around another way. The one that is going around the other way, notices a ladder leading to the top of the top of the warehouse. The IRA member on top suddenly hears a noise. He turns around, to find himself falling to the ground after being pushed off. The other 4 Viet Cong soldiers break into the building. One starts spraying his RPK, hitting one IRA member. Not long after, he is hit and killed with an HK21. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA member pushed off of the roof, slowly regains conciousness. Trying to ignore the pain, he gets back up, AR-15 in hand. He notices the 3 unknown soldiers vacating the premisis. He sees his other soldiers, and follows behind the Viet Cong. One IRA member turns around a corner, and torches a Viet Cong member. Shortly after, another Viet Cong member pulls out his AK-47, and delivers a few rounds straight into the IRA member's chest. IRA: Viet Cong: As the 2 Viet Cong soldiers retreat back, one IRA member readies his AR-15 to take a shot, he is butt-ended by a Mat-49, and then mowed down. IRA: Viet Cong: One IRA member finds himself in a jungle-like area. As he hears shouting from behind, he starts running. A Viet Cong member starts following behind, Tokarev in hand. The IRA member hears the shouting getting closer, so he turns around, and starts firing his AR-15. It hits the VC in the leg. Just as he thinks he's successful, he falls and gets impaled on Punji Stakes. IRA: Viet Cong: The VC limps over to see the dead body of his enemy. Just when he turns around, he's decimated by the Webley. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA hears movement, and ducks into some bushes. He spots 2 VC. After they pass by, he jumps up, and shoots one in the back with the AR-15. IRA: Viet Cong: The remaining VC notices, and tries to shoot him. It doesn't succeed, because the IRA member has already disappeared. The remaining VC then slowly advances out of the jungle. He enters a building, but then is grabbed and thrown down to the ground. He grabs the leg of the IRA, and trips him up. The remaining VC gets up, and tries to step on the IRA. He rolls out of the way, and jumps up. Seeing that the VC is standing in the doorway, he pushes him back outside, closes the door, detonates a Nail Bomb, and blows the VC away. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA opens the door, and looks down at his kill. He pumps his fist into the air, and calls out "IRELAND!!!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts believe that the IRA won because of their better weapons and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information It is unclear as to whether the author was aware he was re-doing this battle, as the rematch received no comments from the original author on the blog post, there are no existing talk records indicating asking to redo the battle, and both the original author, and the author of this rematch are inactive. What ever the case may be, there was a different outcome this time around. Battle vs. R.U.F (by Samurai234) IRA: R.U.F: In the Jungle of Sierra Leone, 5 R.U.F rebels in a truck are driving after taking out some military personal. They see a warehouse and decide to head in, thinking it's empty. Unware to them, the Warehare is actually the hideout of the IRA. As the truck approachs one IRA member, armed with a HK G3 Sniper Rifle, fires at the driver of the truck. (5-4) The turck soon crashes, and the R.U.F members exit the truck. However, they soon come under attack by hidden IRA members with thier AR-15s. One of them is killed. (5-3) One R.U.F fires his RPG at the building, but doesn't kill anyone. Soon, they decide to enter the building. As one R.U.F member opens a door, he runs into an IRA member with a flamethrower. He smirks and sets the African Rebel aflame. (5-2) Another R.U.F member sees this, though, and uses his Galil to shoot the Flamethrowers gas tank, causing it to explode and kill the irish man. (4-2) Meanwhile, another R.U.F member places an IED by a door. He tries to get the IRA's attention by shooting his Sterling Submachine Gun. two IRA member hear this and approach the door. However, as they open it, they set off the IED and kill themselves. (2-2) Another IRA man walks down a hallway, but runs into a R.U.F member with a Machete. The Irish man draws his Ka-Bar in self defense, but the R.U.F member only laughs at him. They soon duel, but the IRA member is at a huge disadvatage due to his much shorter blade. Soon, the R.U.F member manages to cut him in the neck. (2-1) He laughs and walks off, but suddenly something expldes and kills him. (1-1) Nearby, the last IRA member smirks, holding the dentinator to a nail bomb he place there. He then pulls out his Browning Hi-Power pistol and looks for the last R.U.F member. He spots him with a Makarov Pistol. They fire at each other until they lose sight of each other. Suddenly, the R.U.F member sees what looks like the Shadow of the IRA member in the hallway. He enters the room and fires, but he finds he just shoot a dummy. The real IRA member points his pistol behind his head and pulls the trigger. (1-0) The Irish man raises his fist in the air and yells "Ireland!" WINNER: IRA Expert's Opinion The IRA had the spirit, the will-power, and the discipline to easily dominate over the African warriors. Plus they had the greater experience fighting a more well-trained foe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Israeli Commando (by KevlarNinja) (This first part I put to build up to the battle, so bear with me. Oh, and I just picked random Irish first and last names, so don't think I'm pointing fingers or anything...) In a Irish pub, which has IRA meetings in the back room, five members of the IRA, Darren Moore (the owner of the pub), Shawn Kelly, Patrick King, Kevin Duffy, and Brian Power, are haveing a meeting. Darren, who is also there leader, is showing a map he got off the Black Market of a base in Israel, which he plans for them to steal from. As he finishes describing his plan, he asks if there are any questions. The rest of the rebels eye each other with unease. Finally, Brian asks "It's a good plan, but is it right? I mean, the Jewish have been thought enough without us coming in and stealing from them." Darren explains "I know, I know, but this is a one time only thing. And, not only will we have lots of new weapons, but the British might take us seriously." "OK." answers Patrick. They all raise there fists in the air and shout "FOR IRELAND!" As they leave the room for some Guinness, we zoom out to a room in Israel, were agents from MOSSAD (Israel's version of the CIA) have heard the whole thing via a bug in the wall of the pub. One agent says "I told you the IRA were up to something." A second agent says "Ken, thank god for MI6. We better tell the base......" (Here is the battle) IRA: 12345 Israeli Commando: 12345 The IRA have made it to the base, and Kevin is hacking into the security from a laptop, well the rest of them guard from the outside. It's so far been easy, too easy. From a room not to far from the laptop room, five Commandos are watching from a hidden camera. There the only other people in the base except for the IRA, for safety. The squad's explosive expert is waiting for him to almost break in. Suddenly, the explosives expert (who is a internet fan) presses a butten, which makes the words 'EPIC FAIL' apper in red on the screen, which shocks Kevin before the explosives expert sets off the Semtex in the laptop. IRA: 1234 Hearing the explosion and seeing Kevin's severed head roll out of the room, they find out why it was so easy; it was a trap! As they run for safety, the Commandos run out of the room, and Patrick shoots the explosives expert in the head with his Browning Hi-Power. Israeli Commando: 1234 The two teams split up. The Commando Leader shoots Brian with his Micro Galil. IRA: 123 Meanwhile, across the base, a Commando and Darren fire back and forth. The Commando goes into an elevator, but Darren throws a pipe bomb into the elevator, killing the Commando. Israeli Commando: 123 Another Commando tries to kill him, but he hits him in the left eye with a slingshot. Israeli Commando: 12 Back across the base, the second Commando backing up the Commando leader kills Patrick with his Glock 19. IRA: 12 The two Commandos soon run into Darren and Shawn. Shawn kills the other Commando with his AR-15. Israeli Commando: 1 The Commando leader shoots Shawn with his Glock. IRA: 1 Darren trys to take the leader's life, but, with all his planing, Darren did not count on one thing: Krav-Maga. The leader kicks Darren in bettween his legs, and as he falls to the floor, muttering in pain something that ends in "-nker", the leader stabs him in the head with his KA-BAR. IRA: 0 The Leader holds up his bloodly knife in the air and shouts "FOR ISRAEL!!!!". Winner: Israeli Commando Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for the Commandos, as this was basically special forces versus terrorists, and in almost all cases, the former has beaten the latter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Waffen SS (by ReyesRebels) The battle starts in an urban warehouse, abandoned by The inhabitants. Five I.R.A soldiers enter the building. The leader opens the door and signals his men to move in. The waffen S.S captain sits in a chair, tied up and with a bag over his head. The I.R.A leader sees this and smiles. He rips the bag off and punches the captain. “where is the bomb!” he shouts and hits the captain again. “schrauben Sie” the captain replies. Four waffen s.s soldiers enter the building. One of the men goes out to investigate. As he turns the corner, he is burned by the Flammenwerfer 41 .The other I.R.A troops rush out to see what happened. One of them shoots the flammenwerfer nazi exploding the tank on his back The IRA soldiers scatter. One of them plants a nail bomb on a door. A nazi stops and stares at it. He hears the beeping and realizes it’s a bomb. But it’s too late . The IRA soldier with a dentonator picks up his Ar-15 and runs. As he runs outside. The waffen SS sniper picks him off . The sniper goes in the building and peeks around a corner. He sees a door. He enters the door and finds his captain. He cuts the ropes binding him and gives him and stg-44. They run out but and IRA soldier shoots the soldier with a webley. . The captain pumps 7 rounds into him. . Outside an IRA soldier kills a nazi with an MP28. . The other IRA soldier opens a door and peeks down a hallway. But behind the door, the Waffen SS captain grabs him and pushes him into the wall. He knees the IRA soldier then, punches him in the face. He Takes His STG-44 and strangles him. He keeps strangling him. Until he chokes up blood. The IRA leader sneaks around with his slingshot. He sees a bouncing betty on the ground and shoots it. It explodes. He goes in the storage room and picks up an LPO-50. He sneeks around looking for the last nazi. The captain pops out and fires a shot from his Stg-44. It misses. And he runs. He picks up his dead comrade with the flammenwerfer’s mauser-c96. The I.R.A captain shoots flames at the captain. The captain adds the attachable stock to his gun. He fires a burst. The jumps out and fires 3 shots in the IRA captain. He slumps down and a pool of blood surrounds him. The captain shouts: “DEUtschland!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” WINNER: WAFFEN SS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victor was declared. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chechen Rebels (by Cfp3157) IRA: 12345 Chechen Rebels: 12345 Five Chechen Rebels are planning a raid on an Irish army base. They are at the front gate when a shot rings out. The rebels take cover as the IRA sniper tries to find a target with his G3S/1. The Chechen sniper aims his Dragunov SVD and misses the IRA fighter. Neither sniper manages to get a hit with their rifles. The leader of the Chechen Rebels yells loudly in Russian, "Fuck this." He lifts his RPG-7 and blows the IRA sky high. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebels: 12345 The sniper abandons the SVD for his Borz SMG. He breaches the door to meet the IRA leader with a remote control. He starts to run when the Pipe Bomb explodes and kills him. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebel: 1234 As the rest of the IRA burst into the room, the Chechen Rebels open fire with their AK-101s. An Irishman falls. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 1234 The IRA leader aims his AR-18 and kills a Chechen Rebl before he orders the men to fall back. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 123 The rest of the Chechen Rebels advance cautiously. An IRA rebel aims a G3S/1 sniper rifle at him and gets a headshot. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 12 The Chechen leader quickly aims his Borz SMG and kills the IRA man. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 12 The dying man aims draws his MAC-10 and kills the last Chechen regular with him. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 1 The two remaining IRA rebels search a hall when the Chechen leader jumps out of a closet and stabs the IRA regular. IRA: 1 Chechen Rebels: 1 The IRA leader draws his KA-BAR knife and makes a thrust. The Chechen Rebel dodges this with ease and feints a slash. He then tackles the Irishman. He knees him in... a place. As the Chechen holds the Hunting Knife at the throat of the IRA soldier. the man says this, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You don't knee a guy in his bollocks!" The Chechen merely shrugs and slashes the Hunting Knife across the Irishman's throat. IRA: Chechen Rebels: 1 The Chechen leader yells "Chechnya!" in victory. Winner: Chechen Rebels Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that despite the IRA's victory over the United Kingdom, the sheer better weaponry of the Chechen Rebels and their more brutal fighting style won them this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Polish Home Army (Armia Krajowa) (by Utter noob) Polish home army (PHA)-7 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The PHA team approaches the abandoned market, fruits in baskets but no people spotted. The poles spot a building in the distance, ruined with a Nazi flag. It hung on the building, like a motionless demon, until the wind blew the foul flag. Suddenly the IRA exits the building examining the environment. They spot the poles quickly, and the leader detonates the nail bomb hidden in a watermelon near the PHA. Two rebels succumb to the explosion. The survivors fled for cover, as rifle rounds flew through the air towards them. Polish home army (PHA)-5 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The IRA advanced on the Polish rebels, when one pops up from cover, blasting and IRA operative in the shoulder. He reached for the weapons bolt but was sprayed down by a Thompson. The Polish leader threw a Molotov over his cover; two IRA members get caught in in the flames. They fall to the ground and slowly burn to death. Polish home army (PHA)-4 Irish republican army (IRA)-4 The poles retreat and split in groups of two, the pursuing IRA do the same. The IRA leader aims his garand as he walks into a store. The man behind him sets down his Thomson, and sets down a nail bomb. As he fiddles with the device, the Polish rebels in the store fire upon the two, killing the man planting the explosive with a storm of bullets. The second IRA member shoots him twice with his garand, once in the shoulder, and again in the head. Polish home army (PHA)-3 Irish republican army (IRA)-3 The Polish leader pops out of cover with his bechowiec, and fires several rounds, hitting the nail bomb in the process. The explosion sent nails flying all over the store, hitting the PHA in the throat. The IRA operative received the same luck. Polish home army (PHA)-2 Irish republican army (IRA)-2 The remaining rebels are engaged in a fire fight, rounds slamming into everything in the city. The Polish are in cover when suddenly a bullet pierces their cover, hitting one man in the throat. The final PHA member leaped over his cover with his bechowiec and sprayed several rounds into each IRA member. A round hits the man and he falls down next to his Irish opponent. The PHA leader turns to the IRA leader who shows a remote. He presses a button and the two get consumed in the blast. Polish home army (PHA)-X Irish republican army (IRA)-X Expert's Opinion I ended this in a draw sense I voted for the PHA. I felt that a draw would make sense since the PHA's weapons were older, but the kbk had better range and accuracy then the garand, and the bechowiec had more ammo. The IRA however were more modern. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zapatista Army (by SPARTAN 119) *IRA: *Zapatista Army: Five Zapatista rebels crept through the jungle, planning to attack the base of an arms dealer shipping weapons across the Atlantic to the IRA. One of the rebels raised an RPG-7 and took aim at a group of IRA guarding the latest shipment and pulled the trigger. The rocket flew off through the air, impacting the corrugated aluminum roof of an old warehouse, killing an IRA terrorist on the roof. The surviving IRA ready their weapons and take cover behind anything they can find. An IRA sniper with an M1C rifle scans the jungle, however, a gunshot rings out from a tree about 100 meters distant- a Zapatista with a scoped G3 scored a headshot on the IRA sniper, causing him to collapse to the ground. The muzzle flash, however, gave away the position of the Zapatista sniper. One of the IRA raises an M72 LAW rocket launcher and fires it into the jungle. The rocket impacts the tree the sniper stood in, the blast killing the sniper and one other Zapatista. The IRA that fired the rocket drops the empty tube and picks up his AR-18, before raising his head over the top the create he took cover behind. The second he did so, a bullet impacted his head, causing him to fall the ground, dead. The IRA and Zapatistas exchanged fire with each other. An IRA terrorist with an AR-18 opened fire, cutting down a Zapatista as he broke from cover. As, seconds later, one of his fellows rests the bipod of his Bren gun on a concrete wall and takes out a second Zapatista as they prepared to assault the IRA position. An IRA soldier gets up from behind an engine block and attempts to fire his AR-18 at the Zapatista leader, however, he is caught in the field of fire of a Zapatista RPK gunner and is cut down. Meanwhile, an IRA terrorist manages to avoid attention of the Zapatista and flank the RPK gunner, firing his Thompson into his side. The Zapatista rebel falls to the ground, hit several times. The Zapatista leader, however, hears the burst of fire that killed his last surviving soldier and fires a burst from his Colt Commando, killing the IRA with the Thompson with three shots to the chest. The Zapatista leader then turns his gun on the IRA leader and pulls the trigger, but he hears only the click of an empty chamber. The Zapatista tries to draw his Beretta from its holster, but the IRA leader fires his Browning Hi-Power several times. The Zapatista leader collapses to the floor, dead, as the IRA leader reloads his pistol and runs away from the scene, trying to make it to the arms dealer and several fellow IRA oversee the transaction, to warn them of the attack. WINNER: IRA Expert's Opinion The IRA won this battle in most part thanks to their much greater combat experience, having existed for a longer time than the Zapatistas, as well as their superior SMG and assault rifle, which counteracted any advantage the superior specialist weapons of the Zapatistas might have given them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mujahideen (by LordStaypuffed95) TBW Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:English Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Irish Warriors